1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic-resistance control device, and more particularly to a magnetic-resistance control device for an exercise bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional magnetic-resistance control device for an exercise bicycle comprises a flywheel axle engaged with a rear wheel of the bicycle to rotate in an opposite direction thereof. A flywheel is mounted to the flywheel axle for rotating therewith, A U-shaped permanent magnet defines an opening in which the flywheel is partly enclosed. The flywheel interacts with magnetic flux generated by the magnet when the flywheel rotates such that a magnetic force is exerted on the flywheel, thereby generating a constant resistance on the flywheel.
By such an arrangement, there is provided a constant resistance to the rear wheel of the exercise bicycle during the exercise process, however it is monotonous and tedious to a user such that the user is not able to obtain a better exercise effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional magnetic-resistance control device for an exercise bicycle.